


La Cenicienta

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo es perfectamente normal, hasta el momento en que Tim le atrapa contra la pared y ya no es normal, ni familiar, y Dick deja la habitación a la mañana siguiente con una resaca galopante a cuestas y sin sus zapatos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Cenicienta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/gifts).



> Esto es lo que pasa cuando nos da por leer [TFLN](https://twitter.com/TFLN/status/311204116208697344) y realmente es que no tiene mucha explicación. Es alegre por una vez. Nadie acaba muerto y no se desencadena ninguna guerra. El reboot no existe y Morrison tampoco y ya está.

Todo es perfectamente normal, hasta el momento en que Tim le atrapa contra la pared y ya no es normal, ni familiar, y Dick deja la habitación a la mañana siguiente con una resaca galopante a cuestas y sin sus zapatos.

 

*

 

Dick redescubre que

1\. es mucho más fácil evitar a alguien no estando en la misma casa.  
2\. Alfred te juzgará si te encuentra en la cocina, descalzo, engullendo pizza fría no, helada, y en pleno Paseo de la Vergüenza.  
3\. Tim Drake es una persona confusa.  
4\. Dick se confunde fácilmente.

 

*

 

Tim no amanece ni media hora más tarde que Dick. Se sienta en el enorme sofá de la sala de estar y se estira como un gato. Dick le observa desde la lejanía, con la tercera porción de pizza en la mano y se escabulle hacia la Batcueva.

 

*

 

Una hora de estiramientos, flexiones y finalmente atacando el trapecio y Dick comienza a notar los efectos del cansancio en los músculos. El dolor de cabeza se disipa con el ejercicio, pero el resto de su cuerpo le grita que se tome unas vacaciones. 

Damian se aclara la garganta desde la esquina del tatami. Dick le observa boca abajo, es tan sólo un borrón diminuto si no deja de balancearse. Lleva unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta que le queda grande. Parece un niño normal, pasando unas vacaciones de primavera normales, en una casa normal, con su familia normal en la que los hermanastros se acuestan entre sí. 

Dick baja en una voltereta. 

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo ahí esperando? —y atrapa en el aire la toalla que Damian le lanza. Se seca el sudor del cuello y se revuelve el pelo. 

Damian permanece en silencio, aunque sus labios se curvan en la misma sonrisa insufrible que apenas ha dejado su rostro desde que le conoció, y que Dick ha llegado a apreciar. Finalmente

—Pennyworth me envía. Dice que si tendrá que llevarte arrastrando de la oreja para que te tomes un descanso.

Dick se ríe y se acerca a una esquina del tatami. Coge un par de bōs del estante y le lanza uno a Damian.

—¿No prefieres pelear un rato, enano? —hace girar el bō en la mano sin esfuerzo, y Damian entra en el tatami prácticamente de un salto.

 

*

 

Entrenamiento y ducha y hora de socializar.

Lo primero que distingue es una mata de pelo rubio acaparando a Tim. Steph se inclina por encima de su hombro para leer, como todos han hecho tantas veces, sólo porque a Tim se le eriza el pelo de la nuca y se tensa entero mientras trata de apartarlos sin parecer demasiado brusco. Permanece unos segundos así, concentrada en su empeño, hasta que Tim resopla y trata de ahuyentarla con el movimiento de una mano y ella se asoma por el lado contrario. La risa de Tim le invade entero, se extiende de su rostro al imperceptible temblor de sus dedos, y acaba por golpear el libro contra la frente de Stephanie.

Tim y Steph son un animal raro. Dick ha presenciado pocas veces a ese Tim en compañía de otros, el que baja las defensas sin pretenderlo y deja que alguien pisotee su espacio personal.

—¿Todo el mundo viene a gorronear aquí?

Steph se gira al sonido de su voz y con una sonrisa que le ocupa todo el rostro y le resta edad y experiencia. Se lanza hacia el abrazo de Dick y este la levanta unos milímetros del suelo y le besa en la mejilla. Es curioso lo fácil que es retomar las viejas dinámicas, una vez Bruce ha vuelto y el manto de Batman queda fuera de su alcance. Supone que siempre ha tenido mano con las Batgirl de este mundo.

—¿No has engordado, Dick?  
—Y creo que tú has decrecido –apoya la palma de la mano en su cabeza—. Es posible que estés a la altura de Timmy ahora.

Tim se levanta del sillón, libro bajo el brazo.

—Bromas a mis expensas, qué maduro.

Dick trata de ver si hay algo diferente en su tono de voz, o en su postura, la sonrisa de medio lado que les lanza a ambos. Si lo hay, Dick no lo encuentra, y Steph esconde las manos en el bolsillo central de su sudadera y se balancea en el sitio.

—Me prometieron que habría tarta de manzana, ¿me ha traído aquí con falsas promesas, señor Drake? No sería digno de un caballero.

Tim agacha la cabeza y le ofrece el brazo.

—Discúlpeme, no era mi intención ofenderla, señorita Brown, tenemos todo un festín preparado.

Y parece relajado y divertido a partes iguales, Dick se muerde el interior de la mejilla y nota algo que se le encoge en el estómago.

 

*

 

De acuerdo, confesión.

Lo cierto es que Dick no estaba tan borracho, y Tim no estaba tan borracho, y en el momento parecía una buena idea. Una gran idea, de hecho. Brillante y espectacular. De esas que le hacen querer autolesionarse por no haber pensado en ellas antes.

 

*

 

Bárbara pasa las vacaciones con su padre, y de repente la echa de menos horrores. Llama por instinto y por el horrible ataque de nostalgia, como si su ausencia fuera un hueco palpable. Merece la pena por escuchar cómo le llama idiota al menos tres veces por minuto y porque su sonrisa se filtra a través de la llamada.

—¿Y hay alguna razón concreta para este inesperado reencuentro? No es que me queje, pero estaba olvidando mi propio tono de llamada.  
—Me apetecía hablar contigo, no todo es mallas y luchar contra el crimen.  
—Bueno, las mallas ayudan.  
—Hay que saber utilizar tus atributos.

La risa de Babs se le contagia y se despiden después de cinco minutos y con “cuídate, Dick” y “lo dices como si normalmente no lo hiciera” (“¿qué te pasa, Dick?” “Saluda al Comisario de mi parte”) y algo de silencio espeso que prefiere ignorar.

 

*

 

Cass llegó dos días antes y Alfred se tomó la molestia de instruirla en el noble arte de hacer galletas. Pelea infinitamente mejor que cocina, pero Dick se come una por principios y sonríe y se frota el estómago. Tim arquea una ceja desde el rincón de la cocina y Steph coge cuatro y un puñado de perlas de chocolate porque no tiene papilas gustativas.

Se deja caer en el asiento más cercano a Tim y parte la media galleta que le queda en la mano en tres trozos más pequeños. Tim dirige una mirada fugaz hacia el suelo y Dick se da cuenta de que, a pesar de todo, sigue descalzo. No obstante, la expresión de Tim es demasiado hermética, y la manera en la que aprieta los labios y sacude la cabeza podría significar veinte cosas diferentes, así que Dick le da una patada suave en los gemelos con el empeine del pie.

Se recuesta en la silla, se expande y mastica haciendo ruido, hasta que consigue que Tim ponga los ojos en blanco y le responda a la patada, con más fuerza de la debida.

 

*

 

De la misma manera que ver al Comisario Gordon en misión oficial le ponía los pelos de punta y en un constante estado de _esto va a salir mal_ , ver a Bruce esa mañana le hace quedarse inmóvil y parpadea más de lo normal. 

Dick no sabe mentir. 

Las mentiras de Dick escalan rápidamente y de repente hay halcones involucrados y todo el mundo sabe que fue él quien rompió el reloj del salón y vomitó en la planta de la entrada, y cuando te acercas a los treinta años ya no es tan divertido como a los diecisiete.

Bruce está extrañamente jovial, lo cual le asusta de por sí. Damian va tras él, y Titus va tras Damian. Cuando entra en el salón, saluda a Cass con un abrazo ortopédico por parte de ambos. 

A Dick le resulta adorable, su propia familia disfuncional. Steph se lanza de la misma manera, dejando a medias una partida de cartas con Tim, y Dick aprovecha para dejar un “buenos días, Bruce” en el aire y escapar hacia el jardín de manera en absoluto sospechosa.

Es cerca de mediodía, en realidad. Su estómago ruge y hace un calor indecente que rebota en las piedras del porche, hierven bajo sus pies descalzos, y Dick camina rápido y con mucha dignidad.

Se da de bruces con Tim porque Tim es un ninja y lleva zapatillas.

—Ey —se yergue y se aclara la garganta. 

Tim le recorre de arriba a abajo con la mirada y Dick hace lo posible por no sentirse expuesto y juzgado, se quitó el traje del día anterior para entrenar, pero no se molestó en elegir más que una camiseta raída de hace diez años y unos vaqueros tras la ducha. 

—¿Tres horas y no has sido capaz de vestirte como un adulto?

Él se rasca la cabeza y se encoge de hombros, sonrisa enorme. 

—¿Tanto se ha notado mi escapada?  
—No hay que ser un genio —aunque Tim lo es. Un genio—. Y tus niveles de sutileza rozan los de un elefante saliendo de una tienda de campaña.

Se humedece los labios con la punta de la lengua y le devuelve la sonrisa y Dick _no sabe,_ en serio. Tim lleva el pelo revuelto y una camisa con las mangas recogidas y Dick sabe que si abre la camisa encontrará marcas de misiones pasadas y otras muy diferentes que ha dejado él mismo y _no debería_ ir por esos derroteros. Se aclara la garganta.

—Escucha, Tim...  
—Tranquilo, Dick, no voy a acosarte. 

De hecho ni siquiera se han tocado desde esa mañana, y a Dick comienza a ponerle nervioso. 

Tim ladea el rostro. “Aunque deberías dejar de actuar como si me tuvieras alergia.” Así que Dick hace lo propio y por instinto y los labios de Tim se entreabren cuando los acaricia con la lengua y bajo el peso de su boca. Son apenas cinco segundos, un beso henchido de pereza, antes de que Tim le aparte sin fuerza.

—¿Cómo de gilipollas eres, Dick?

Y ahí sí, ahí puede interpretar el tono de incredulidad de Tim.

 

*

 

Están a punto de sentarse a la mesa cuando el móvil de Dick vibra en su bolsillo. El mensaje es una foto mal iluminada de sus zapatos y un cartel en Arial que pide una recompensa (no especificada).

Contesta _¡unos pobres zapatos inocentes! ¿quién podría hacer una cosa así?_

Le responde un avatar de un diablo sonriente, y Dick frunce el ceño y aprieta los labios para contener una sonrisa. Sacude la cabeza y deja el mensaje sin contestación. Lo que sí hace es levantar el móvil para tomar una foto a la mesa llena de comida y enviarlo a un par de personas más. Jason es el único que contesta con un _dick. para_ que suele ser la respuesta por defecto a sus mensajes incoherentes.

_he perdido mis zapatos, jay_  
 _han secuestrado mis zapatos_

Se guarda el teléfono en el bolsillo y cuando vuelve a la mesa Tim tiene la misma expresión taciturna y correcta de siempre. 

( _esto es una línea de emergencias, dick_  
 _:(_ )

 

*

 

Roy se interesa más por el caso de sus zapatos desaparecidos. 

_prende fuego a la casa, oblígales a huir_

Dick parpadea. 

_quizá no_

Roy pasa demasiado tiempo con Jason.

 

*

 

Es un calor húmedo, un bochorno que se cuela en cada rincón. Estos días son los inusuales en Gotham, parecen más propios de ciudades enormes, aquellos que sufrirías en Metrópolis en pleno verano. La tarde se arrastra con lentitud y el cansancio se adhiere a todos ellos sin excepción. Quien no acaba dormitando en el sofá a media película, está en algún punto entre medias, con las persianas bajadas y bajo una ilusión de calma que pocas veces se aprecia en la Mansión. 

A Dick le recuerda a los primeros años de Jason, en los que Babs y él pasaban fines de semanas enteros allí estudiando (Bárbara) y haciendo el idiota (Dick. Jason). Le cuesta adaptarse a esta realidad en la que no es caótico, en que las botas de Steph están tiradas en un rincón de la habitación mientras apoya los pies en el brazo del sillón, y puede distinguir retazos del Bruce de hace años. Cass y Damian se sientan junto a él y llegan a aparentar su edad, y Dick piensa que quizá comiencen a cerrar heridas.

 

*

 

La habitación de Tim está vacía, pero sus zapatos y el cartel están a la vista. En cuanto pone el pie dentro, la voz hace que dé un bote en el sitio. 

—Es como ponerle un trozo de queso a un ratón. ¿No tienes más zapatos?

Se apoya contra la pared y sonríe. Parece cansado y Dick no acaba de creerse que la sonrisa sea de verdad, como con la mitad de las de Tim. 

Dick entra del todo en la habitación y Tim le sigue y cierra la puerta. Eso está bien y mal a la vez y Dick no tiene muy claro qué pensar de este día, pero no suele tenerlo muy claro durante su vida en general.

—Me gustan estos —los recoge de la mesa y Tim se cruza de brazos—, además, estaban en manos enemigas.  
—No son tan enemigas.  
—Se ha hablado de un rescate —le enseña el cartel y Tim pone los ojos en blanco.  
—Detalles. 

Dick se sienta al borde de la cama. 

—¿Y quién crees que ha podido ser, detective? —el mote le arranca una mueca casi imperceptible a Tim, que se pasa los dedos entre el pelo y resopla sin ganas.  
—Una OPA hostil.  
—En serio.  
—Deberías ponerles tu nombre y ahorrarte ese tipo de problemas. 

Tim se sienta a su lado y apoya los codos en las rodillas, se encorva sin pretenderlo, como siempre. Dick lo nota en las patrullas y lo nota también a diario y desde hace años. Hay algo en eso que hace que le hormigueen las puntas de los dedos y que le empuje a sentarse más cerca. Excepto que no quiere llevarse un puñetazo.

No es que Tim pudiera con él.

Que, probablemente. También. Según el día. 

Quizá Dick se dejase. 

—No sé muy bien cómo... —comienza Dick. Se calla a mitad de frase porque no está seguro de cómo no estropearlo. Más— Probablemente todo esto es una mala idea. 

Tim asiente despacio y sin mirarle. A Dick no le hace falta saber cuándo se le pasan mil escenarios al mismo tiempo por la mente. Bárbara funcionaba de manera similar. Le volvía loco, en el buen sentido y en el no tan bueno. 

—No es probable —Tim se encoge de hombros—. _Es_ una idea terrible.  
—Has hecho listas, ¿verdad?

Recibe un rodillazo a cambio, y Dick le revuelve el pelo con una mano. Como si fuera un crío. Que ya no es. Dick quiere obligarse a verlo como tal, y a verlo sin complicaciones, porque si piensa en ello recuerda el año que Bruce no estaba, y no cree que pueda soportar perder a Tim así de nuevo. Que le mire con la misma decepción. Es una brecha que nunca acabarán de reparar, no del todo.

Peor que eso, sabe que acabaría empujándole él. Que acabarían discutiendo. Siempre discuten. Diciendo alguna estupidez, haciendo alguna estupidez.

Se levanta y le tiende la mano a Tim. La acepta con cautela y cuando está frente a él se queda muy quieto, como midiéndose. Lo cierto es que Dick le asustan esos momentos en Tim, teme que vaya a disparar láseres por los ojos en cualquier momento. No sería tan inusitado. 

 

*

 

(Razón -la principal-.)

Lo cierto es que Dick tiene miedo de decepcionar a la gente. No es tan extraño. Busca el afecto en cada recoveco, lo usa y lo moldea. Hay demasiadas personas que le importan, demasiadas a las que no puede dedicarse al cien por cien, y demasiadas a quien decepciona una y otra vez. Que no sabe por qué siguen allí. Bárbara es el recordatorio constante de esto, pero Tim suele ir en segundo puesto.

*

 

Le saca una cabeza, Dick podría darle capones con la barbilla si quisiera. Es relativamente fácil cuando Tim le cuela los pulgares en el borde de los vaqueros y Dick no tiene problemas en sostenerle un poco más cerca. 

 

*

 

(Razón -otra-.)

Ninguno de los dos sabe mantener relaciones normales. 

(Dick no se ha afeitado esa mañana y Tim tiene la cara enrojecida para cuando se tumban en la cama y Tim dice eso, como si le faltara el aire pero sin dejar de tocarle. 

—Siento comunicártelo, Tim, pero nunca has sido una persona muy normal.)

 

*

 

Steph está jugando con Titus cuando bajan, los cataloga de arriba a abajo con los ojos entrecerrados. Tim se encoge sobre sí mismo y no tiene que mirar para saber que su cuello se vuelve rojo por momentos. Dick baja los escalones de dos en dos.

Le rasca detrás de las orejas a Titus.

—Interesante.

Y Dick supone que es un milagro que Tim continúe su camino sin hacer ningún comentario. Él se detiene junto a Steph y se mantienen la mirada durante cinco segundos eternos, hasta que Steph se deshace la coleta para recogerse el pelo de nuevo, sujetándose los mechones que se habían escapado. 

—Todd me debe cincuenta pavos.  
—No quiero preguntar.

Steph se encoge de hombros y luego sonríe. 

—Puedo partirte la columna, Grayson.

Dick le da una palmada suave en el hombro, mientras ella se vuelve hacia Titus y le agarra de la mandíbula, le sostiene el morro como si hablase con un bebé. 

—Es justo.


End file.
